Without Regret
by CombatWars
Summary: Completely rewritten from previous version. Harry is thought to have been a squib but is destined for greater thing in life. WBWL. New plot. HP/DG/FD
1. Prologue

**_ATTENTION! _**I will be rewriting this story but as I do so, I need a favor from my faithful readers. Spells. I am going to get the Flamels to teach young Potter but I don't have any ideas for the spells to teach him. Here are the guidelines for the spells.

1. No element spells. Harry is an Elemental. He controls the elements with a thought. I do not nor want him saying useless words when he could do the same with a wave of his hand.

2. If you had gotten the spell from another fan fiction, please give the proper credits.

3. Must give details on how the spell works

4. If it's in another language, must also give translation.

5. Will be better if it's a wordplay on english words (ie. Expelliarmus- Expell Incarcerous- incarcerate aguamenti-aqua incendio-incendiary wingardium leviosa(sp?)-wing and levitate)

You will be given the proper credit at the end of the chapter in which I had used your spell. If more than one gives the same spell or almost the same, then I will credit both.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

A lone traveler was walking down the rickety road as the silvery moon cast shadows on his face. A few straddlers watched him as he continued down the worn down road, his staff giving off an unearthly light. Diagon Alley was the same as ever. The same shops adorned the street that were here centuries ago. Quality Quidditch Supplies was selling the latest models of the Hydra-T Seeker Broom model, the successor of the Firebolt Broom. The traveler couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered the days that he had spent with Nicholas, learning the best way to evade on a broom on a Nimbus 1997 Class-Z9 model. Tearing his gaze away from the store, he continued on till he had reached his destination. Ollivander's.

He peered through the weather-worn glass as he searched for the quirky wandmaker. Say what you want about him, he had his uses. Spotting the hidden wandmaker, he gave a wave of his wand towards the door of the shop, unlocking it and directed a gust of wind at it to open it. Striding through the door, he turned to the disillusioned man, and directed his staff at him.

"I know where you are Samuel. Come out before I blast you and your shop to the next century."

Ollivander gave a slight shiver as he took off the charm and stepped out from the shadows behind a shelf.

"I never had the chance to catch you off guard ever since the first time I met you. If I remember correctly, Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches and a Willow and Dragon Heartstring, 12 and a half inches. Am I correct?"

Harry gave a slight nod but held out his staff.

"Oho! I don't remember seeing this during the Triwizard Tournament. A recent acquisition I presume?" Ollivander asked, running his had over the staff.

"I got it years ago," he started, meeting Ollivander's inquisitive, silvery eyes," Back in my sixth year."

"Ahhh."

"I had realized that no matter how good my wand is, it couldn't channel the amount of power I tend to release through my wand through spells. So I crafted my very own staff and have used it ever since."

"For 300 years?"

"I went to the Goblins to help me craft the staff. They added the complimentary charms on it."

"S-so..."

"Yes. This is technically, another goblin crafted weapon. It could stand along side the Sword of Gryffindor if it were to be."

Ollivander's eyes went wide in surprise. A Goblin crafted staff. The last one that was created was Merlin's staff. After a moment, his features relaxed back to his old, creepy stare.

"Although I must admit, I didn't expect for you to live this long. Albus himself died at the age of 167, yet you've surpassed him by almost a century and a half."

Harry gave the wandmaker a smirk before replying, "Look who's talking."

At Ollivander's raised eyebrows, he sighed and sat down on the thousand year old chairs that were set out.

"I found out that I was somehow made into a god."

Conjuring himself a drink, he swirled it around in the cup before he gulped the whole thing down, ignoring Ollivander's shocked look.

"I traced it back to the day my brother was declared 'The Boy who Lived'. Apparently, I was hit with the killing curse and died. Seeing that, the gods decided to bring me back to life."

Ollivander shook himself out of his revere and then looked at Harry with both pity and understanding.

"Now you know how I felt."

Harry nodded into his chest.

"Yes, yes I do."

After a tense silence, Ollivander got up and walked behind the counter. Reaching under it, he drew out a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Want some? It's from the 1764 brew, the best ever if I might add." Receiving a nod, he poured out two glasses of it and walked back over to the fallen warrior. Handing it over to him, Ollivander then conjured himself a chair and sat down in front of him.

"So, what did you do for the past century or so?"

"I traveled and became a story teller."

"Oh? What stories?"

"The story of the Magnificent and Courageous Harry Potter!" Harry proclaimed, deepening my voice and puffing out my chest at the same time.

Ollivander gave a slight chuckle, asking, "Really?"

Giving a sheepish look in reply, "Well, I censored some of it."

"Like what?"

"Dumbledore's involvement with my past. It's better for them to remember the good things that were his legacy although it left a lot of holes in my story, let me tell you that."

"Yes, it must have."

After another tense silence, Harry gave a slight start, getting up from the chair.

"Now, all formalities gone, I need to speak to you."

"Aren't you speaking with me right now?" Ollivander asked jokingly.

Harry leaned over and whispered into Ollivander's ears, "Somewhere where the Ministry's surveillance charms will not be privy to the information."

With a curt nod, Ollivander led Harry to the back room which was filled with woods and cores of various kinds.

"Now, what is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

Harry paced back and forth a few times before stopping before Ollivander. Sitting on the crate of yew wood, he looked up at the expectant wandmaker.

"Samuel, do you know what the gem on top of my staff is?"

Ollivander gave a wince.

"No, and I'd wish for you to stop calling me by my first name. It's...ughh." he said, shuddering at the end.

"I have realized that my time on the mortal plane is coming to an end. At the zenith of the Winter Solstice, I will be returning to my home town, Olympus. There, I will have no use for such petty focuses."

Harry paused for a moment before continuing.

"The gem on top of the staff is the Necromancer's stone. A terrible but great gem in itself. It could kill many with just a touch, but it will only work for those who are worthy of it. If and when the dark times come, you will know when the staff is ready for it's new owner. Do not worry. It will come to it's owner if their greatest time of need. Just like the Sword of Gryffindor."

Ollivander's jaw was swinging, unhinged as he stared at Harry in shock. '**_The_**_ Necromancer's Stone? The one he created? The stone that could kill a anything, even a phoenix, is in my possesions?"_

"I trust you will take extreme care of it, no?"

"Y-Yes."

Harry gave the wandmaker an inquiring glance before...

"Well, it was nice to see you again. I must better be off now."

"Would you like to stay here overnight? It's pretty dark out now and it would do you good for a whole night's rest." asked Ollivander.

"Well, don't mind if I do."

Following Ollivander up the flight of stairs, he was directed to his room. Lying down on the lumpy mattress, he recalled how his life became the way it was. How his love left him for the greater journey into the beyond . How he became...immortal.

* * *

As you can see, I changed it from being immortal from a prophecy, to being immortal because of him being a God. A God of Magic to be exact. He will still be an Elementalist. His first element shown will be fire.

* * *

This integration of Immortality:Part 1 and Without Regret is due to the fact that I have just re-read the guidelines because of some idiot claiming I overstepped the line posting my challenge, when I saw that we weren't supposed to write rewrites.

Quote:

**Actions not allowed:**

Multiple entries of the same material. There can only be one copy of any unique story on the entire site. No exceptions.Rewriting names of characters/locations of one story in order to upload to multiple categories.Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.

As such, I am deleting Immortality: Part 1, and will be combining the two stories. Thanks for your patience.


	2. Chapter 1

**TRANSFERED/REWRITTEN ON DECEMBER 29,2011**

* * *

Chapter 1: The dream

* * *

July 31 2 A.M. Godric's Hollow Hospital

* * *

"You're almost there! C'mon, push!"

"Wahhhhhh!" A new born baby's scream was added to his already born brother's scream.

"What would you like to call them?" asked the healer after the mother had enough time to take a breather.

"The one in the right that has my grandfather's blue eyes, Henry Charlus Potter. And the one with James's black, unruly hair, Harry James Potter." said the tired mother.

"Okay, now that's settled, we'll take them to the babies wing." said one of the healers, indicating at the apprentice healers. Lily turned to face James with a shine in her eyes not seen since their wedding day.

"We did good didn't we?" she asked.

"And we'll make great parents." finished James. They continued to sit in silence, Lily falling asleep in exhaustion as they contemplated their lives. They had the perfect life. A perfect house, a huge quantity of money, and now they had the perfect family. They should know by now that nothing in the world is perfect. They jumped up as a healer barged into their room, panting and wide eyed, waking up Lily.

"I'm -pant- sorry but -pant pant- Head Healer Monroe needs -pant- to see you -pant- now!" taking huge gulps of air when finished. The new parents felt apprehensive at how the healer was acting. Surely the news couldn't be so bad, unless...

"MY BABIES!" cried Lily, sitting up suddenly. James pushed Lily gently back onto the bed. Following the young healer, James left the room to follow up to the lead healer's office.

"What's going on?" James demanded once they had gotten to the office. The healer looked apprasingly at the new father before starting.

"If you would follow me, I assure you this would be explained by the end of today." walking into a backroom, where three babies were held. Immediately, the healer walked up to the lone baby seperatex from the other two that James recognized to be his sons.

"Now if you look here at this gem, it shows the magical strength they have at birth. This child here, has a normal core, hence the green color of the gem. Now, for Henry, lookie here. When this comes close, it turns to a brown color. And before you interrupt me, that is a good thing. It means that little Henry here, is stronger than an average wizard. But what I brought you here for, was for Harry. When I put the gem on Harry, watch." James was gazing intently at the gem watching it turn to a pale yellow. He looked up questionly at the healer, who braced himself at what he was about to reveal.

"Now before you ask, let me explain the color spectrum for these types of things. To start off, the strongest wizard alive to date is Merlin, and he sported a Dark Royal Blue color. Dumbledore himself sports a light purple color. As of this century, he is the strongest wizard alive. Now the following colors would then be black, then brown, then green. After that, it becomes red-orange, meaning that the child would be a less than average wizard but not so much as to block his potential."

James's face began to sweat as he thought about his son's color. From the looks of things, it was darkest to light. If his son was pale yellow...

"I'm sorry to say, but your son...is a squib."

* * *

It was Halloween. The Potter's could hear the laughter and the plitter-platter of the youngun's running from houses to houses, seeking the sweet delictables that were given out. Throughout the night, the Potter family stayed home, watching, hearing, waiting. Dumbledore had come over to stay with them on this holiday. They knew something was going to happen that day. James had recently flooed Sirius to check on Peter. The first warning came about at 7:59, when all sounds outside stopped. Getting up hurridly, he rushed over to the door to take a look outside. A bright blast of untamed magic hit the door and blew James backwards, into the hallway. Getting up onto his feet, he yelled, "It Him! Get Henry and Harry, and run! I'll try to hold him off!"

With a slightly amused glint in his eye, Voldemort raised his wand and forced his magic to stun James. The spell completely shattered James's shield, blowing him backwards. Stepping over the stunned body, he tried to walk up the stairs but found a barrier blocking him. With his attention on the translucent barrier, he forgot about his surroundings until a red light shattered upon the barrier beside him. Whipping around, he came face to face with Dumbledore himself. With a sneer, they began to trade spells back and forth, neither giving up an inch. With a glance at the fallen Potter, he threw a Crucio at him, only to see Dumbledore take the oncoming curse in the place of James. How Pathetic. With an Incarcerous curse upon Dumbledore's twitching body, he turned around towards the barrier to find it had already fallen. He strode up the stairs without a cursory glance at the fallen warriors on the ground of the living room.

Walking to the last door in the hallway, he heard frantic shuffling in the room. Smirking inwardly at the stupidity of mudbloods, he blasted his way through the door. With a scream, Lily launched herself ontop of the crib, shielding her babies from the monster that was the self-proclaimed dark lord.

"Stand aside little girl!" cried the Dark Lord.

With a slight tremble to her voice, she shook her head, once again, refusing to bend to the will of the dark lord. He watched in amusement as she made to gather up her wand. Flicking his wand, he propelled the redhead into the crib, cuts landing on the twins as the broken wood from the crib rained down on them. With a silent levicorpus, Lily Potter was hanging by her ankles. Although he himself had never indulged in any sexual pleasures, watching the petite, but curvy, redhead struggle was rather...exciting.

"Hmm...maybe after I take care of the prophecy, I'll let my Death Eaters have their way with you. After I get first dibs of course..." he laughed out loud as Lily paled. Pointing his wand at Lily, he said, "Well, since I am a merciful lord, you shall be spared the pain of watching me kill your sons. Stupefy!"

He turned back to the twins to see one of them bleeding quite profusely as he flailed around, blood flying everywhere. The blue-eyed twin continued to cry as blood splattered over him, while the green-eyed one continued to flail around. watching the man glide closer to their crib. Voldemort looked at the two twins in amusement.

"You should be thanking me," he said to Harry, chuckling as he did so, "I will end this pain for you, free of charge."

He pointed his wand at the one year old as the green-eyed baby finally got a grip on the broken crib and pulled himself up.

"Avade Kedavra!"

Harry couldn't help but feel fear as the curse streaked towards him. With a cry, a fire erupted from beneath his hand and followed the trail of blood, forming a rune. Voldemort could only watch in horror as the curse flew towards the baby in slow motion, the Retribution Rune glowing underneath the baby. The curse hit Harry and the rune glowed even brighter as it transferred it's power into the infant. Harry's body began to glow as he took the excess energy without knowing it, and sent it towards the man. The backlash of the rune sent Harry flying towards the wall as the crib collapsed upon itself. Henry fell forward in the fall and fell facedown on the edge of the burning rune. With a sizzle, a lightning mark was burned onto his head, a reminder of the fateful day.

* * *

As Harry's imprint left his body, a black cloaked woman entered the room, unseen by anyone but the infant.

"Oh! A baby! I haven't had to collect a baby's soul since almost a decade ago." she said, staring into the bright green eyes of the deceased. After a while, she shrugged. "Meh...another notch in my belt!"

The figure and the baby teleported away, with none the wiser.

A few second later, the figure appeared in a grassy plain which occupied a desk and a hundred or so chairs that were filled with people that were just recently brought in. Walking up to the front of the line, she ignored the cries of outrage from those that were still waiting.

"I'd like to register a new babe, Jerry." the figure said.

Jerry sighed and rubbed his brows before replying.

"Who'd you bring this time, Jasmine?"

She held out her hands, showing Jerry the bundle within. Jerry sat down once again and began to search for a match.

"Okay...let's see...green eyes, black hair, 15 months old...AHA! Harry James Potter. Born July 30th at 11:59, a minute before the new month. Let's see his life credentials."

Jasmine waited patiently as Jerry continued to search through his file cabinets for the files. She was distracted by a dragonfly that happened to fly past her and was startled by Jerry's exclamation.

"I don't get it!"

"What don't you get?"

"H-H-Him!"

Jasmine gave Jerry a look of annoyance as he refused to expand upon that answer. At her look, he hastily made his explanation.

"Every baby has at least one misconduct. Even selfishness! But this baby's clean as a polished chrome wheel!"

Jasmine stared at Jerry for a second before getting flustered. How was this possible?

"How about this Jerry? We stamp him for heaven and be done with it?" she asked hopefully. The last baby that had those kind of records took a two day council to determine his placement. With all 144 gods standing around 2 different tables where two other gods were refereeing four gods, 2 a table playing a 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' Tournament. The winner of the entire tournament then took another hour to decide where to place the little devil. 2 hours and a day to determine...Heaven. Looking up, instead of seeing a contemplative set of eyes, all she got were wide, and fearful.

**"I hope you weren't just about to grant a baby free entry to heaven, were you?"**

Jasmine gulped audibly as she turned around to see her boss.

"N-n-n-n-no..sir. Umm...it's just this baby is-"

**"Under the jurisdiction of the Gods from Olympus. To add to the fact, they told me to erase his death date from his file until further instructions."**

Jerry's and Jasmine's jaws dropped at this. No one in the last eighteen centuries had been under the God's jurisdiction.

**"I'll take it over from here..."**

It was all Jerry and Jasmine could do to not faint on the spot. As the Grim Reaper picked up the baby, Harry's face scrunched up, red and blotchy. A second later, his face relaxed as a smell permeated through the air.

The three of them stood there in shocked silence as the smell continued to spread, causing the closest people to faint from the smell.

**"Did he just...?"** The Grim asked in a shocked voice.

"I think he just did." The other two answered, staring at the baby in wonder as the other occupants inside the room were dry heaving on the ground.

**"What do I do now?"** the Grim asked, with a slight fearful tone to his voice. The other two stared at the Grim in shock. Grims were known for being stoic and deathly, not frantic and scared.

"Umm...you change it?" said Jasmine. The Grim looked up at Jasmine, then to the baby. Waving his hand, he dispelled the baby's diaper and Banished it away. Looking around, his eyes laid upon Jasmine's black cloak. With a swipe, he tore off her cloak and wrapped it around the baby, leaving Jasmine's bony chest bare.

"Hey!" she shouted in annoyance more than embarrassment.

**"Shut up."** said the relieved Grim.

"You know, you could've asked..." she grumbled, then she asked in curiosity."So...what do they want him for?"

**"Something about an empty 'God of Magic' seat that's unfilled since Merlin decided to travel a bit and got sucked into that Black Hole last week. Until he could be let out, the space is empty and without someone to govern the usage, some terrible things might happen and apparently some of the other gods think that the reason this baby could draw out the Retribution Rune was because he's some magical prodigy. They want to see if he could be the next 'God of Magic' or at least until Merlin is let out of that blasted vacuum."** Death drawled while walking towards the pulsing gate at the other side of the field. Jasmine was trying to keep up with the long strides of Death, while trying to keep herself from tripping because of some skeleton animals and their little burrows.

"Can I watch?" Jasmine asked. She never got to see a god be picked. All she knew was that it was a hard and arduous process.

**"Sure, I guess."** Death said, as he walked into the portal.

Coming out of the other end, Jasmine looked up at the towering castle and gasped in excitement. Looking for Death, she saw him already nearly halfway to the castle in a hurried pace.

"WAIT UP!" she called after him.

Running up to his side, she slowed down but had to keep jogging to keep up with his brisk pace; even with a baby in his arms, it seemed as though he could walk as if he didn't. Reached the door, he knocked on the massive frame and waited for the door to open. The door opened and all Jasmine could see was inky darkness.

"Umm...are you sure we're at the right place?" she asked in a timid tone.

**"Yes. Now get in."**

She stepped forward into the dark room and watched as the door closed behind Death, throwing them into pitch blackness.

"W-Where are w-" she started but was cut off as sounds came and the lights came on. Before her was all the gods, bar one, chatting with each other while two sat at a sigular table in the middle.

"No...No...NO!" Jasmine screamed in horror. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Death looked over at the screaming Jasmine in faint amusment.** "What did you think this would be like? The US Senate?"**

Death then turned back towards the tournament.

"Rock, paper, scissors! HAHA! I won!"

"Damn it, Loki! I know you cheated!"

**"Relax Jasmine. This time, it's going to be doubly as slow since there's only one game played at any one time...might as well enjoy it."** Death smirked at Jasmine as she cried out in terror.

"Please...I'll do anything. I'll be your slave for the next 15 years, I'll run around with a cloak that says 'Death's Bitch', ANYTHING! Just please get me out of here!" she whimpered.

**"Sorry, but this is an unescapable room while this council is in order. Enjoy this...for I doubt you'll survive this."** he smirked.

* * *

It was near six days later when then council finally convened. A tramatized Jasmine stumbled out of the hallway, past the huge doors, and into the open air.

"YES! FRESH AIR. NO MORE PASTY WHITE GUYS PLAYING ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! No offense of course..." she ammended as she caught the glares of around 100 gods.

The final decision was that he would take Merlin's spot, but sent to an orphanage to live his life until he was 10. Then someone, undecided as of yet, was to be sent to him to inform him of his job and to help him.

* * *

It was finally six years later after that fateful day, that Lily and James just about ready to go to sleep. It was around midnight when a tall figure in periwinkle blue robes flooed to the Potter family's living room. Dusting himself off, he turned to the expectant parents.

Ahh, my dears. How nice it is of you to greet me." said Dumbledore.

"No worries professor. It's been a long time since you've came over." asked James.

"Yes, I seem to have to have gotten a craving for your wife's cinnamon buns." said the elderly wizard.

A light laughter came from the kitchen doorway as the smell of chocolate chip cookies came from beyond the closed door. As Dumbledore turned to James with an confused expression, the door opened forwards, allowing a red headed woman to enter the living room.

"If anyone were to hear that, they'd think you were a pedophile." she said as she sat besides her husband. Dumbledore turned red as he realized what he had just let slip. Clearing his throat, he looked back towards the Potters and addressed them.

"Do you think Henry is ready?"

At once, the Potters' face fell, each with their own thoughts running through their minds.

"I believe he is not ready, professor." Lily said. "He has shown some signs of magic, but I don't think he's that ready."

Dumbledore frowned, and stood back up.

* * *

_The air cracked around him as he looked over at the shivering form of his former headmaster._

_"When will you learn?" he asked the figure on the ground."When will you learn to just leave me be?"_

_The headmaster continued to shiver on the ground, the ferocious winds pounding against his head. Wet silver hair matted against his face as a trickle of blood ran down the side of his face. He finally stood up, buffeted by the wind and tried to get his voice over the roaring winds._

_"Harry! You have to listen to me, it was for your own good!" cried the former leader of light._

_"Bullshit." 'Harry' whispered, his voice carrying across the field. "You knew I was beaten everyday, until I was nearly unconcious. I know for a certain because you but charms on me to alert you of my injuries. You did it for your own twisted reasons."_

_"Harry!" he yelled, a horrified expression on his face. "Please! You've got to listen to me!"_

_Harry stared at the old man pleading. He turned away from him, and started to walk away. Just before he reached the door, he turned back to face his firmer headmaster one last time._

_"No." His horrified expression gave him a sense of satisfaction. He closed the door and looked through a magically enforced glass. His wards that stopped Moody and McGonagall were off, allowing them to join Dumbledore. He couldn't hear what the trio was saying inside through the glass, but he saw the frantic expressions on their face. A corridor opened to their right and they raced towards it, only to be stopped by the hordes of Inferis pouring out of it. Another opened and three fully grown dragons came flying out, outraged at it's imprisonment. With a single spoken word, a single ward bubble erected itself around Dumbledore and hovers itself up past the dragons and inferis._

_"No!" he screams, pounding against the unbreakable bubble._

_"Let me help my friends! I need to help them! Alastor! Minerva!" he cried as the dragons tore Minerva into pieces and the inferis were slowly pulling Alastor into the dungeons. After the arena cleared, he felt the bubble slowly lower him down._

_"Why?" said his strained voice. Harry stood there for a minute before he spoke._

_"Where's the stone?" he asked. Dumbledore's face blanched when he asked the question._

_"I-I don't know what you're talkng about." he says, hoping he would believe lie. Harry continued to stand over his for a second. With a nod, he walked away, leaving Dumbledore on the floor. The old man gave a relieved sigh as his captor walked away. But the calm wouldn't last for long. With a wave of his hand, he had Dumbledore bound to a newly conjured to a chair._

_"Didn't I tell you not to anger me?" Harry asked with a menacing glare. He dragged Albus's chair over to rest near a wall, facing it._

_"I'm going to enjoy this very, very much." Harry said with a smirk. Waving his hand, the wall infront of him started to slowly rise, showing a squinting..._

_"Aberforth!" yelled Dumbledore, straining against he bonds. Aberforth just gave a weak moan. Harry walked back to the restrained Dumbledore, circling him before coming directly before him._

_"Now, I'll ask you one more time. Where is it?" Harry asked. Dumbledore sat slumped in the chair._

_"It's-" he started but faltered. For the greater good, he thought to himself._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." he stated as calmly as he could get. Harry stared down at him with a disappointed look in his eyes. Mentally steeling himself, Harry walked over to the stone slab that Aberforth was chained to. Turning back, he stared right into dumbledore's eyes._

_"I hate liars." he mutters darkly before waving his hands. A small flame quickly grew under Aberforth._

_"AHHHHHHHH!"_

_Harry watched on with morbid fascination as Dumbledore started to buck against his restraints, trying to free himself to help his brother. The fire quickly grew and moved higher up his body, nearly covering hid chest._

_"Now, where is the stone?" Harry asked, his eyes flashing dangerously._

_"I REALLY DON'T KNOW! LET HIM GO!" cried the headmaster._

_"Avada Kedavra." Harry said, pointing his wand at the burning figure._

_"NOOOOO!"_

_Harry watched as the man sobbed, feeling no pity for the man. Because of this piece of filth, he has had no family to go to in his time of need. He was gonna make sure that Albus was left nothing._

_"Where's the stone?" he asked, yet again. Dumbledore continued to sob as though he couldn't hear Harry. Giving a sigh, he took out a cage._

_"Hello Fawkes." Harry said, gaining Dumbledore's attention._

_"What're you doing?" asked the reprehensive Dumbledore. Harry pointed his index finger at the phoenix, forming marble white metal around the ancient bird, forcing it to stay in place which keeping it's beak open._

_Sighing, Harry took out a pure black stone from within his pocket. "Do you know what this is?" he asked the confused Dumbledore._

_"No." Dumbledore replied._

_Giving a inward smirk, Harry replied, "This...my friend, is the Necromancer's Stone. It's abilities are like the opposite of the Philosopher's Stone. It can take the magic away from any fellow or thing and kill it instantly, no matter it's protection, and can turn precious metal into nothing but twigs."_

_"Light and Dark." whispered a horrified Dumbledore._

_With a sadistic grin, Harry conjured a cup and filled it with water. Placing the stone in it, he began to chant. Slowly, the water started to swirl with inky blackness, which seemed to exclude a feeling of despair and death._

_"Now, tell me where the stone's brother is, or I'll study the effects of something as dark as the Elixir of Death on your phoenix."_

_As a silent Dumbledore continued to gape at the actrocities in front of him, Harry took the silence as a refusal._

_"On your own head, be it."_

_With nothing more than a wave of his hand, the conjured cup rose and started to drift towards the helpless phoenix. With nothing more than a muttered, "I'm sorry Fawkes.", he poured the black liquid down the phoenix's throat. At first nothing seemed to happen, but the bird started to convulse. Soon, it's body began to turn grey, like stone and slowly turned to dust._

_Dumbledore stared, horrified at what had happened to this familiar._

_"Why?"_

_"Tell me, where is the Philosopher's stone?"_

_"What's it to you?" Harry smirked again before turning to the door._

_"Master, you can come in now."_

_The door opened to let in..._

* * *

A seven year old Harry jerked awake as his chest started to burn wildly. Turning around in his bed, he blearily looked at the bland walls of the orphanage around him as he winced from the pain

"Too early. Sleep." he mumbled as his head hit his pillow, his hand rubbing at his chest.

He would not notice the sign that was burned upon his skin until the next day.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

As you can see, I made it that Harry actually kills (behest only temporarily) Voldemort, not through love, but luck and power. He dies and is sent to the Gods of Olympus to be tested if he could "ascend" and is given the status of God of Magic but to ensure he lives his life, he is sent to an orphanage. =] Also, I changed the nurse's explanation to Harry's power. He will show his prowess sometime later on but not for a long time...lol. jk. Probably next chapter.

The dream is not a flashback from an earlier life. It's more of a prophetic vision. Just wanted to clear that up.

So at the end of this chapter: Harry is 7 years old. 3 more to become God of Magic. He will probably run into the Greengrasses when he escapes from the orphanage.

From earlier reviews, I heard that some people wanted longer chapters. I'll start writing maybe 3-4k chapters from now on if I can. Expect slower updates.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry but this is not an update...don't reply to this...or I'll give a cyber faceslap to those who do next time I update during summer vacation...=.=

* * *

I will update Without Regret and The Beginning of a New Republic but not now during finals week, when my stupid teachers are trying to cram either the last two decades of 1970 and 1980 into our heads for US History finals, or my Finance teacher trying to cram about a bajillion vocab terms in hopes of us learning them all in a day or two...

As some of you may have heard, I'm going off on a different tangent for WR, so some things might be different. I'd recommend not to read it because I may edit it to make it fit to my liking... I've written maybe about 2.8k words for the next chapter, but I'm making it two different chapters because I'm making them have different plot lines and I just can't decide which plot line to take so I'm letting readers decide. They'll be extremely similar but at the same time, extremely different.

I'm sorry about keeping you guys waiting for so long and for completely screwing up my time goal for TBOANR(When I tried to pronounce the acronym, I thought it would sound like "Teh Boner" lolz...)

And probably a week or two after end of school cause my family's going on a tour to Yellowstone National Park...I'm bringing my laptop with me so I can continue it on the loud Asian tour bus we have to take every day to "see the sights"...(Spare me now...:( )

* * *

I found this on a story I alerted and thought it prudent to spread the word around as quickly as possible. I watched two of my most favorite stories get deleted because the author's account was entirely blown off the face of FF. Spread the words if you have a story...

Now on another note, Senyor Fier Menshier (or was it RahXephon?) gave this website link to a downloading program that downloads fanfiction from this site. I'd advise you to download you're favorite stories in case they get deleted by the admins.

fanfictiondownloader(.)net

He advises you to save your stories and upload them later to hpfanfictionarchives or other HP fanfic sites that won't delete them. As said by THE Dark Dragen, the admins delete accounts without a warning what-so-ever and in doing so, enraged the authors.

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

_(apologies for any duplicates in nom de plumes)_

absolutezero001

Ace6151

acepro Evolution

Agato the Venom Host

Angeldoctor

animegamemaster6

animekingmike

Aragon Potter

arashiXnoXkami

arturus

Auumaan

BDG420

bellxross

Bethrezen

Biskoff

BituMAN

BlackRevenant

Blood Brandy

bloodrosepsycho

blueexorist

brown phantom

bunji the wolf

c i am a dragon

c0dy88

Celelanthier

Challenger

chm01

Cjonwalrus

Daniel Lynx

DAPC

Dark Spidey

Dark Vizard447

DarkIsRising15

Darn2k

Darth Void Sage of the Force

darthkamon

DeathNoteMaker

Dee Laynter

demented-squirrel

devilzxknight86

Dez Guardius

Donalgraeme

dracohalo117

Dragon and Sword Master

Dragon6

Dreadman75

drp83

Dusk666

ElementalMaster16

ENTER THE STARGATE

Eon The Cat of Shadows

EternalKnight219

Exiled crow

Fenrir the vicious

Fenris187

fg7dragon

Final Black Getsuga

FireSamurai

FleeingReality

Forgottenkami

FrancineBlossom

Gallantmon228

Gin of the wicked smile

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Gold Testament

GouberMan

Grumpywinter

Gunbladez19

Gundam Epyion

Harufu

Her Dark Poet

Hisea Ori

Horocrux

Hunter Berserker Wolf

Ihateheroes

IRAssault

Iseal

JAKdaRIPPER

Jay Frost

JazzyJ09

JK10

Kage640

kazikamikaze24

Killjoy3000

kingdom219

KJC2025

Knives91

Konoha's Nightmare

Korraganitar the NightShadow

Kumo no Makoto

kurokamiDG

Kuromoki

Kylekatarn77

Kyuubi16

Lazruth

Leonineus

littleking9512

LLOYDROCKS

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Madhat886

Masamune X23

Masane Amaha's King

MKTerra

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

narutodragon

NarutoMasterSage4040

Nero Angelo Sparda

NightInk

Nostalgic Remedy

Oni Shin

Paco the Taco Maker

Psudocode_Samurai

ragnrock kyuubi

RaiderXV

Red Warrior of Light

reven228

RHatch89

Rocketman1728

Sakusha Saelbu

SamCrow

ScorpinokXV

Senyor Fier Mensheir

shadowcub

Sharkteeth

Shen an Calhar

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

Shiso no Kitsune

Shywhitefox

Silvdra-Zero

Silverscale

Single Silver Eye

SinX. Retribution

Slayer of Destiny

sleepers4u

Slifer1988

Sliver Lynx

socras01

Soulblazer87

SoulKingonCrack

SpiritWriterXXX

swords of dawn

swords of twilight

taj14

The Dark Graven

The First Kitsukage

The Immoral Flame

The Lemon Sage

The Sinful

The Unknown 007

The wolf god Fenri

Third Fang

Time Hollow

tstoldt

Unis Crimson

Unknown Neo

unweymexicano

Uzunaru999

VFSNAKE

VioletTragedies

Warrior of Olympus

White Whiskey

Wolvenstrom

Xxfreefallangelxx

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

YoukoTaichou

ZamielRaizunto

Zero X Limit

zerolelouch99

absolutezero001

Ace6151

acepro Evolution

Agato the Venom Host

Angeldoctor

animegamemaster6

**_CombatWars_**


End file.
